Memory Lane
by Mitsuuuu
Summary: SuzaxLulu. Outside on a warm day, the boys decide to revist days long gone with the old fashioned plastic wand and bubble soap. "...He completely melted in that kiss, in the heat. Lelouch tasted sweet of sugary lemonade. He was delicious."


**A/N: **A quick, short & sweet little story I wrote up due to unbearable boredom. Rated 'T' for boy-boy kissing / love / etc.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Memory Lane**

- - -

**-+- "Memory is a way of holding on to the things you love, the things you are, the things you never want to lose." -+-**

_Kevin Arnold_

_- - -_

**I**t marveled him, how a mere sphere of soap could cause such glee, this transparent orb that floated so delicately in a coaxing summer breeze, so gracious as it made a small dip into the center of his palm. The simple sight brought a smile to his lips, though he soon gasped as the tip of a finger dared to prod against the delicate sphere. At once, the fragile orb dissipated, leaving nothing, but unflattering residue on his upturned hand. He blinked, and diverted his violet stare to the person at his side who had started to laugh - the handsome brunette who so preciously, attempted to cover his chuckle with a hand, despite knowing how he had pestered his friend. However, upon meeting his friend's perplexed, and somewhat bothered, violet eyes, the person hushed himself cleverly.

"Forgive me, Lelouch," he said softly. "I couldn't resist."

After a short while of slight hesitation, and a small hum, Lelouch smiled again, and wiped his palm against his pants; he then realized how warm it was outside, and that his pants were not doing him any good in as he sat in this heat. The back of his hand ran across his sweat-dampened forehead and pushed away the locks of his dark hair that had become matted to the beads of fluid, a sigh escaping him. "Don't apologize to me, Suzaku," he told him with a friendly smile. "You only startled me."

The brunette let out a laugh. "Right."

Suzaku sunk back into the enveloping blades of grass, letting his eyelids fall over his emerald-colored stare as the surrounding pasture tickled his exposed arms and legs, as a breeze blustered by and caused tresses of his chestnut mane to whisp against his forehead and cheeks, his eyes opening as he felt the man at his side clutch one of his hands with such an affectionate clasp. He turned his head to flash a warm smile at Lelouch, and he straightened when he, absentminded, let his emerald stare fall over the other male's tantalizing mouth. He licked his lips and leaned upward for a kiss, a small chuckle muffled as he kissed his twice, and thrice more. He felt a tongue push against his own. His lips parted further as he granted access to his love, and for a moment, their kissing flourished and he felt a hand caressing the nape of his neck, massaging the back of his head, running through his hair.

He completely melted in that kiss, in the heat.

Lelouch tasted sweet of sugary lemonade.

He was delicious.

"Mm…Nnh'."

A small moan broke from him absently, and he kissed harder, his eyelids fluttering and soon falling as Lelouch's beautiful, electrifying stare became too much for him to gaze into. He tilted his head to one side as his neck became a little more exposed. Lelouch spared a moment to kiss his throat, humming in his pleasure. His love's warmed flesh tasted of sweat, and he couldn't keep his tongue from licking at the beads of liquid. The feeling of the male's moans reverberating against his tongue spurred arousal through his veins. He took his sides and caressed him, his mouth fluttering along collar and jawbones, cheek and the corner of his mouth. He kissed him.

"Mmm'…"

Suzaku kissed Lelouch's cheek in return, and then pecked his lips once more, though he then forced himself to lean away. He licked his lips, and the essence of sugar and sweet lemon spiked his taste buds. Oh, how he wanted to kiss him again and again. How he wanted to strip the man of his shirt and embrace him. So much he wanted to do. So much of Lelouch's flesh he desired.

But, no. He couldn't let himself become too enrapt in the man's wonderful kissing. Outside, right now, he couldn't become too desirous of Lelouch. Perhaps later, he supposed, when they went inside to shower. Would they bathe together, he wondered, like last time? The thought only made the flush on his cheeks worsen, and he quickly took the bubble wand between his fingers in a futile attempt to mask his flustered expression.

"My turn," he announced in a soft voice.

Lelouch chuckled softly, and took the wand from his delicate clasp.

Suzaku looked to him. "Nh?"

Lelouch smiled. "Allow me."

The wand became dunked into the thickish fluid, its flawlessly structure circular head rendered perfect for producing the most faultless bubble. Excess fluid scaled the length of the plastic rod, and it wet Lelouch's fingers. He paid no mind to it, lifting the head of the wand to his love's lips with a warm tilt of his head, and an even warmer smile causing his violet stare to varnish with such love. The brunette became lost in those beautiful eyes, though a gentle peck against his lips roused him from his hypnotic state. He slowly looked to the wand in front of him, and, with a small chuckle, puckered his lips.

A generous breath of air escaped him.

Slowly, the transparent orb started to form.

"…Beautiful," the purr by his ear.

The colors of the rainbow reflected from its lustrous surface, a pattern unique to this particular bubble.

Lelouch murmured, "Perfect."

The bubble parted from the plastic head of the wand, and it arose to the clear blue sky above. With their stares cast upward, the two watched the delicate orb ascend above them; gently, lovingly, Lelouch entwined his fingers with the brunette's. Suzaku could utter no response to the "I love you" uttered by his ear, as memories of the past started to flood him. He was at the Kururugi Shrine again, and there was Lelouch at his side. And Nunually. The smell of daffodils and a near pond enlightened his scenes, and he could feel grass and moist earth beneath his toes, wind whisping his chestnut hair, various insects prodding at his exposed flesh; yes, he could hear Lelouch by his ear and Nunually by his other, choruses of their glee and excitement breaking from their throats, hands clapping at the sight of a simple bubble caught amongst a summer breeze.

It was just like days long gone.

A stride down memory lane.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review!

**L'Adore.**


End file.
